


Sacred

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kataang Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Katara is sacred to Aang.





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. The last work for Kataang Week 2018. Finally. This is for day ten: sacred.

Life was sacred to Aang. All of it had its special place in the balance of the world, and Aang respected it. At least, he tried to, even when it was difficult to do so.

But nothing or no one would ever be as sacred to him as Katara. Sometimes, the Guru telling him to let her go would echo through his thoughts, and he would be grateful that she was still in his life. She was what kept him going and drove him forward.

Without Katara, he would have been a much worse Avatar. Aang was sure of that.


End file.
